Merry New Yearsu
by Eogrus
Summary: Christimas is gone, but December is not.


It was a pleasantry young day in the northern islands of Japan. The sun goddess Amaterasu was very high in the sky, and there was no night. Even though it was winter and snow carpeted the lands like a carpet white as DEATH, there was warmth in the air, because the fireworks lit up the skies in a litany of waveslengths within the visible spectrum and beyond.

Watching in the festivities, Star Butterfly was clapping loudly like a babby. She returned to Earth, only in Japan, where there were great tales of the Sailor Senshi. Alas, they all died, as did Marco, Tom and Pony Head, whose corpsedes rotted beneath the light of Amaterasu, flesh blackening not as if being roasted but darknening in obsidian hues due to their sins. The eagle and spider that had once been Ludo's property now roamed the insular countryside, their instincts their own, propelling them forward to anihilate petty children and aged elders, their reddened bile and oxydant shit glistening like a bad paint job upon their talons and their screams a melody of sour notes.

Star clapped even harder, because it was even more amusing to the electrical signals within the nervous system.

"Oh, if only Kelly were here with me to participate in my mockery of those most unfortunate in accipitrid and arachnid attacks!" cried Star, she missed her friend Kelly very much, she grabbed the heart-shaped locket and showed a picture of her.

What Star didn't know was that Kelly had been abducted by the Reapers under the Pathfinder's nefarious plot to abduct women. Scott Ryder was a devil man and he had a whoreful sister, they both deserved death but justice hahaha it all all just kinda turns to mulch in this place, you know. [hahaha] There ain't no such thing as love, or salvation, not for people like us, not here.

Star cried, she missed Kelly so much that she considered suicide, but then there was a movement in the bushes. There, there was...DEKU! He was spying, and he pulled down his pants and showed his filthy, smegma crust greenish club-shaped cock!

"Hehehe I'm going to rape that bitch!" he muttered masculinely.

"Oh no you don't!" said Star very mad (AN: she was on her periodic table, geddit?), pontificating her wand at him.

"Crap!" he grunted upsetedly, "Thot, show your pussy and MAYBE I don't finger your ass."

"Narwhal blaster!" and a narwhal came from Star's wand and stabbed Deku in the heart!

"Ugh, fine, I didn't want your lesbo pussy anyway, probably full of AIDS and dolphin stomach contents" he said, dying.

But just as Deku drew his last breath, out of the wood work came...The Trollhunters Jim, Toby, Blinky, AAARRRGGHH and Draal,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,the We Bare Bears-Stretch Armstsrong and his friends++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Mike Wheeler, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************The Losers Club and¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨KYLO REN!

They all walked in menancingly, drolling from their blowjob sucking lips.

"What a pretty little girl" said Grizz evilly and pervertedly.

"Would be a shame if she was a loose pussied whore" grinned Mike Wheeler maniacally.

"Shut up and rape her already!" said Seth Green impatiently.

They all took out their cocks and JUMPED, but Star was prepared. She blasted a flaming rainbow, that burned everyone's eyes into puddles of black tears of blood and filled them with gay thoughts. In their fervor they started introducting their penises in each other's orifices: Dustin fucked Panda, who squicked like a rabbit plushy being compressed by anal walls of despise, Ice Bear fucked Will Byer's nostrils, his slimy bacculum perforating the boy's skull and hitting his hippocampus, making him lose control of his bowels and expel an fountain of black liquid excrement from his ear drums.

All the shit only made the boys hornier, however, and Jim took the shit and filled each one's sockets, making eyes of poo. Now they could see again!

"You cannot hide forever you walking womb for my desires" said Will, before collapsing from the lack of blood and excrement.

Star then became her golden butterfly form and blasted them all with searing golden light. Their flesh and hair singed and blackened, their muscles became purple like the skin of a scale-less gecko and oily like an emu's insipid arse, their intestines bloated gases that expelled their lungs out of their corpses, their testicles poppled like cartilaginous popcorn and exploded violent boiling vermilion jizz, their shit eyes became pure hardened garnite. Their penises reacted most curiously: the bears evaporated into bloody vapour, exposing the bacculum, while in humans layer after layer of the glans was peeled like a banana, then the shaft exploded and singed like boiling wax, until only a scorched urethral hole remained.

And yet they marched, licking their charred lips as they dragged themselves across the floor to get towards her. A goal they would never reach, since Star was flying, but noble and good in their depraved minds, their synapses emiting red bolts becase they were fried and only had one emotion left: violation.

Just then, a hole of pure darkness appeared. Out of it cameººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººCLAIRE!

"Oh, so this is where you went" she puffed disdainly at Jim, "I don't give you a blowjob and you immedeately trade me for a german hooker!"

"Hey!" Star said insulted, waving back her blondie hair.

"Nice, I love cat fights!" moaned Eddie perversely and pre-pubescently.

Claire nodded in disagreement and crashed his head with her high heels, letting his overheated brains release bloody sparkles. She then walked extra close to Star and felt up her ass, sliding a finger in her rectum and covering it in the most rotten, yellowish shit. She took it out and brought it to her lips seductively, sucking it like caramel.

"Lesbo fight."

Star vomited an ocean of rainbows, and Claire's flesh fared little better than the boy's, excoriated from her bones in searing light. She, and the others, were erased from existence, their souls gone from even the most seductively and carnal hells.

Star stood alone, betrayed by men and women alike, and she cried.

Amen.


End file.
